Best Part Of Living Together
by BlaineHummel
Summary: You were looking for a full of smut,dirty talking,adorable Klaine fanfic? You just found what you were looking for ;) Placed after 5x20 when Kurt and Blaine live alone and things get...hot. RATED M


A Hot Make-Up Sex

Kurt and Blaine are living together in New York in the loft now that Rachel's gone to New York. Just a week passed since they are living alone.

Kurt put the key on the key hole of the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" Kurt said closing the door with his foot.

"Hey babe" Blaine said lying on the couch watching tv, "how was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty hard," Kurt replied placing all his bags on the table. "How was yours?"

"Great," Blaine said still watching tv, "I learnt a lot of new things"

"That's good!" Kurt said smiling at his fiancé.

Kurt headed towards the kitchen and saw all the dirty dishes on the sink and all the dirty laundry where he had left it yesterday. Some used plates and a glass Blaine had used were on the table too.

"Blaine?" Kurt said from the kitchen. "Mm?" Blaine responded from the couch. "This kitchen is a mess!" he yelled. Blaine stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to find Kurt looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"What?!," Kurt said, "you were gonna wash the dishes! Blaine I'm just so tired to tell you what to do to help me! Is it SO difficult to wash them?!"

"Kurt calm down! Why do you always have to be so bossy!"

"Bossy? Me? Maybe I HAVE to be bossy cause you came home first and you knew I was going to arrive late! All I see when I come in is you lying on the couch without doing anything! You could at least washed what you used!"

"Do you think I do nothing all day and just come home to do nothing again? Come on.." Blaine laughed shaking his head.

"I never said that! Why do you always have to say things I don't?!" Kurt said grabbing his own face.

"Cause that's what you just said!"

"No I didn't! I am only asking for a LITTLE BIT of help over here!"

"Do you want me to help you? I will! But why do you ask me that way?!"

"Cause you don't seem to want to do this! Like I have to ask you to do it when you just have to!"

"Okay! I'll wash the dishes! Just stop yelling at me! God!" Blaine said heading towards the sink and turning the water on. He started to clean the whole pile of dirty plates, spoons and glasses. Kurt just stood over there watching him. He went beside him and started cleaning with Blaine. They didn't speak to each other. When they were done, Kurt passed an apron for Blaine and him to dry their hands.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said looking at Kurt, "you're right. I should have done the dishes. You came from a hard day and I just didn't do anything to help you. I-I'm sorry baby."

Kurt smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry too Blaine, I didn't have to yell at you for this. In fact, we should do it together, we're a team, remember?" Blaine giggled relieved.

Kurt added placing his hand on Blaine's cheek smiling at him.

Blaine said linking his hand with Kurt's, "I hate to fight with you"

"I hate it too, I hate when we fight" Kurt answered. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Blaine said and leaned in to kiss Kurt. The taller boy crossed his arms in Blaine's neck and Blaine placed his on Kurt's waist. The kiss grew more passionately, both of their tongues dancing along and exploring each other's mouths. Kurt parted and started to kiss Blaine's neck.

"Hot make-up sex?" Blaine asked smiling and looking at Kurt.

"Hot make-up sex" Kurt said smirking and placing his palm on Blaine's boner. He heard him moan and smiled. They headed towards their room.

Blaine fell to the bed with Kurt on top of him, straddling him. He smiled and grabbed Kurt's head and pulled it down and kissed him hard. Kurt started to unbutton his shirt and threw it do the floor. Blaine did the same with his and both of them were shirtless.

"Mmm," Kurt said kissing Blaine as deep as he could. Blaine moaned and took off Kurt's pants along with his boxers. He did the same and threw his pants and boxers to the floor. Kurt lowered his body and laid completely naked on top of Blaine.

"God Kuuurt" Blaine said desperately.

Kurt smiled and started to move his hips back and forth in able to create some friction. He could feel Blaine's cock getting harder in every move.

"Oooh" Kurt moaned kissing Blaine's neck, "baby you're so hard"

"It's all because of you-OH- c-cause nothing can make me go harder than you, r-really" Blaine said closing his eyes shut. His hips moved eagerly up and down coordinating with his fiance's incredible moves.

"Of course…" Kurt answered smirking. "You love this" and he moved apart and lowered his hand and started to caress Blaine's sobering cock.

"OOH K-KURT BABY" Blaine said when he felt Kurt's fingers.

Kurt started to pump up and down his own hand making Blaine's cock go even harder. He twitched it in every angle he knew it made Blaine go crazy. He smiled at the view of his dork begging for more.

"You love me touching your cock, don't you?" Kurt asked smirking and teasing Blaine giving him little kisses on his bare chest.

"Y-yeah I LO-OOH-VE IT baby" Blaine said breathing heavily with his fits on the sheets.

Kurt smiled and kept masturbating Blaine. Before he could realize, Blaine turned him over and was on top of Kurt now, straddling him.

"I love it, but I know you love it even more when I fuck you" Blaine said smirking and looking at Kurt straight in the eyes. Kurt moaned and placed his hands on Blaine's waist, pulling him down to meet his. Blaine started to move his hips back and forth and felt Kurt's vibrations and smiled.

"You're so cute when you beg for me you know" Blaine said smiling and kissing Kurt.

Kurt laughed and opened his legs wide open. He grabbed Blaine by his curls and gave him a deep kiss. Blaine reached for the night table and opened the drawer to get the bottle of lube. They never did it without lube because the last thing they wanted to do was hurt each other, even for sex. Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt's opened legs and kissed his fiancé. He opened the bottle and put some lube on his palm. Blaine prepared Kurt until he had three fingers inside him.

"B-Blaine baby please" Kurt said wanting to have Blaine inside him right now.

Blaine smiled and smirked. "Say it to me Kurt," he said.

"F-Fuck me Blaine fuck me till I can't even remember my name" Kurt begged looking at Blaine smiling.

Blaine moaned and touched himself with lube. He lined up with Kurt's entrance and slammed his cock inside him.

"OO-H BLAINE GOD SHIT OOH" Kurt moaned loudly because of the pleasure.

Blaine moaned loudly too and laid on top of Kurt. He started to move with his cock going in and out till the top. Kurt crossed his legs on Blaine's waist and pushed him down. He kissed Blaine exploring every inch of his mouth and nibbling his lower lip. Blaine started to move faster and placed his hands between Kurt's head.

"KUUURT" Blaine moaned kissing Kurt's neck.

"Mooove Blaine FASTER-OH GOD!"

Blaine was thrusting as fast as he could and as deep as his cock could get. Kurt lowered his hand to touch himself but Blaine stopped him. "No touching," he said smiling, "I want you to come by only me fucking you" Kurt giggled and moved his hand away. Blaine kept thrusting and Kurt kept moving up and down uniting his moves with Blaine's.

"Kurt baby I'm so clooose" Blaine said kissing him.

"Me too, I love you" Kurt answered caressing Blaine's sweaty back.

"I-I love you too" Blaine said.

Kurt loved this moments because no matter what was happening, even if they're angry with each other, Blaine would always answer he loved him back.

"KUUURT! OOH KURRRT" screamed Blaine when he came inside Kurt.

He kept thrusting with the strength he had left.

"B-BLAINE OH GOD MPPHH" Kurt screamed too when he came over his tummy and Blaine's chest.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt's sweaty body. Both of them were breathing heavily begging for oxygen. After 5 minutes of breathing together Blaine pulled himself slowly out of Kurt and went quickly to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Kurt looked at his hot naked fiancé and smiled. Blaine came back and placed it on Kurt's cock and tummy, cleaning him. Afterwards he cleaned his chest and cock and then threw the towel to the floor. He laid on top of Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's chest to rest his head and look at him.

"Best hot make-up sex ever" Kurt said smiling at Blaine and playing with his sweaty curls.

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt. "It was the best one indeed," he said smiling back. "Now that we have the loft for our own we can be as loud as we want," he said giggling.

Kurt giggled too. "Yes! God we had to be so quiet before and with the curtains closed!"

Blaine laughed remembering the moments when both of them were needy for each other and just couldn't wait till everyone was gone.

"Do you think they heard us?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yeah they did. But I don't regret it cause that was the way they knew we two had more sexual life than them" Blaine said smirking.

Kurt laughed with him. "I love you Anderson"

"I love you more Hummel"

"That's impossible" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine grinned and kissed him softly.

"I love you more than anything in the whole world" Blaine said

"I love you to the moon and back" Kurt answered challenging him.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" Blaine screamed as he could purposely cause there was no one else on the loft.

Kurt laughed and kissed him.

"You're a dork you know" Kurt said

"I'm your dork" Blaine said smiling.

"Of course you are. My handsome, cute and amazing dork"

"You wanna go again?" Blaine asked smirking. He felt Kurt's cock twitch in interest beneath him. "I'll take that as a yes"

"I'd love that" Kurt said


End file.
